


home [ miya atsumu ]

by hajimies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimies/pseuds/hajimies
Summary: you're atsumu's home.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	home [ miya atsumu ]

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the fluffiest thing i’ve ever written i love atsumu so much my heart hurts ok bye
> 
> posted originally on @hajimies

you smell like home.

well, to atsumu at least. it’s all he can think about when his face buries into your neck, lifting you off your feet in the middle of this airport. finally, _finally_ , he’s home. you’re so warm, his hands slipping beneath your sweatshirt– he realizes it’s his, his heart practically jumps out of his chest– to feel your smooth skin. 

the car ride home, your hand in his, fingers slipping together, the cold metal of your engagement rings sending shivers up his spine, but he can’t help but tug your hand to his lips. you’re so soft, so delicate, so _you_. you lack imperfections in his eyes, and he doesn’t even want to let go of your skin.

your home is decorated for the holidays, dimmed lights twinkling throughout the home, a candle burning in the living room and kitchen. you gaze around before smiling up at him for approval. atsumu isn’t thinking about how nicely you’ve decorated the space anymore, he’s staring at you with a lovesick smile. you’re so gorgeous, the glow of the flickers of fire reflecting off your eyes, cheeks visibly flushed from the chill air of the winter. he doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of staring at you.

instead of answering, he favors to pull you by the waist, your chest against his, a soft gasp passing from your lips. his hand cups your cheeks, smoothing his thumb across your cheekbone, drinking in the way you look at him, almost like he holds the world in his hands. you smile softly, pretty lips stretching out, and he can’t help but lean in for a taste.

your lips drip of your strawberry chapstick, the coffee that he knows you drank on the way to get him from its cup discarded in your car. it’s addicting, the taste of you sending shockwaves to his brain that has him pulling you closer for more, _more_.

you pull away for air, your forehead resting against his. your thumbs slip beneath his shirt, circling on the skin of his waist, his hands cupping your cute face.

“i love you.” his voice is barely audible, though the grin on his face tells you he’s genuine. you know he is, anyway.

“i love you, too.”

“say it again.”

and you do, because you know the words to atsumu are his home.


End file.
